


Bendre Oneshots

by multifandom_multishipper



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27552292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandom_multishipper/pseuds/multifandom_multishipper
Summary: Some oneshots I write when I get bored
Relationships: Andre Harris/Beck Oliver
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. Stressed out

Andre was not having a great day. He woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Literally. His neck was sore because of the lack of pillows on his head. To top it all off he had an essay due in two days, and a song due in three days. Andre was thinking about what he could write about, but he had writer’s block. He hadn’t started writing his essay yet. He was staring off into space, wondering how to finish those darn assignments. His thoughts were thrown off when his boyfriend asked if there was something wrong.

Andre shook his head no. He thought he should pay attention in class. So he did. Only to find out that Sikowitz was talking about his coconut milk. Andre had a deadpan stare as he zoned off again. 

The bell rang as he snapped out of his thoughts again. His pearphone vibrated. He took it out of his back pocket and saw a text from Beck. 

“Meet me in the janitor’s closet by 10:45,” he read to himself. He checked the time and it was 10:42. So he rushed out of the classroom and into the closet where he waited for Beck. He finally had a moment to just think about what to do. 

“Hey,” a familiar voice said. Andre tried to turn his head but winced because his neck was sore from sleeping with no pillows. “Dre, what’s wrong?” Beck asked with his voice full of concern. “Nothing I’m fine,” Andre lied. “Andre I hope you know when you’re lying,” Beck said out of amusement. Andre looked anywhere other than Beck. He didn’t want to worry him with his problems. “What’s wrong Andre?” Beck asked again. 

Everything got to Andre and his mind was going a thousand miles per hour. He couldn’t feel the tears coming out of his eyes. Beck grabbed Andre and pulled him in a hug. Beck kissed the top of his head and Andre started sobbing. 

“Andre, love, what’s going on?” Beck asked last time. “I have an essay on Othello due in two days and a song for my music class due in three days. I’m just stressed out right now!” Andre sobbed. Beck swore he would never let his lover get this stressed again. 

“We have a half-day today right?” Beck asked. Andre just nodded. “So once we get out of school, I can help you with your essay and song,” Beck proposed. “Alright,” Andre said a bit more content now. Beck ran his hand into Andre’s dreads. They stayed in the hug for a few more seconds. They didn’t know a certain someone opened the door because they were about to kiss when they heard, “I hope you know this is a high school and not your house,” Andre looked over Beck’s shoulder to see Jade. Beck smiled out of embarrassment. 

“You’re really cute when you smile like that,” Andre commented. “Have you seen your smile,” was Beck’s response. 

Once the day was over Beck kept his word and helped him with his essay. Andre also got an idea for a song. And Andre might have gotten something else (if you know what I mean). 

Andre got A’s on both of his assignments.


	2. Heartbeat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Just listen to my heartbeat, okay?

Beck was scrolling through his phone while Andre was laying on his chest. Beck had convinced his parents to let Andre stay in his "house" while his grandma was in the hospital. Andre didn't say much about the situation. It upset him too much. 

"Beck?" Andre questioned, looking up at Beck. He sounded so vulnerable. And it broke Beck's heart. 

"Yes, Angel," Beck replied. He subconsciously began running a hand through Andre's dreads. 

"I can't sleep," Andre stated in a voice Beck thought was adorable. 

"Andre? Listen to my heartbeat, okay?" Beck said. 

Beck knew that his heartbeat was weirdly comforting to Andre. He would listen to it if he was stressed about something. 

Andre put his head back on Beck's chest. It was silent again. Just as Beck predicted Andre fell asleep in under ten minutes. 

Beck admired Andre for two minutes before falling asleep himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's so short


	3. Hugs

Andre was getting his planner when he felt two arms grabbing him. 

"Hey, my lion cub," Beck said. Andre relaxed in his arms knowing who it is now. 

"Hey, Angel."

"You coming over to my house after school?" Beck asked. They had a routine so Andre could relax without getting his grandma saying that an inanimate object was moving. 

"Yeah," Andre replied as Beck started to kiss his neck. 

"No marks," he complained. 

"Yeah, yeah I know," Beck responded.

This went on before Andre said, "You have class in three minutes." 

"I haven't seen you all day," Beck complained. 

"You'll see me at lunch. Go to class. We'll meet up in the library okay?" Andre reasoned.

"Alright. Love you," Beck said. 

"Love you too."


End file.
